


Truth and Tequila

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A very drunk evening leads to some interesting revelations.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the early hours of the morning and the majority of the party goers had departed from the tower leaving the team, in varying states of sobriety, lounging on the sofas. Steve and Bucky surveyed the damage as the only two not wasted. An empty bottle of tequila in your hand, your head lolling back on the cushion as Sam threw himself down next to you and patted you affectionately on the leg. You had known Sam Wilson for far too long and he knew all your darkest secrets so when he opened his mouth and announced to the group that ‘drunk you could never lie to him.’ You scrunched your face up, knowing full well what would be coming next. It was true, you couldn’t seem to lie when drunk, it was far too much effort and Sam thought it was hilarious.

“Was it you who went into Tony’s lab and ended up breaking his latest toy?” Sam enquired knowing full well it was you.

“You were there too Wilson! You’re not pinning it all on me. Yes, we went into Tony's lab and yes I may have knocked the weird contraption off the desk and then left before Stark returned…”

“Hey! That took me days to fix!” Tony cut in indignantly.

“Oh get over it, it’s not like you have anything pressing to do, is it? That’s why you hide away in your lab, because you’re trying to distract yourself.” You stare at him accusingly making him shift a little uncomfortably.

“I am making significant scientific advances.” He claimed defensively, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty because sometimes you are really dumb Stark.” Your head rolls back, resting on the back of the sofa once more, as your words come out with a slight slur.

“You think Tony is pretty?” Sam queried, looking over at you with a smirk, knowing you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from talking.

“Yeah, he’s not fallen from the ugly tree, has he. I wouldn’t go there but you can’t deny he is quite attractive.” Your eyes were closed as you were talking and Tony grinned. Nat laughed and Steve tensed, he knew you had a close friendship with Stark but didn’t realise you thought he was good-looking.

“I like drunk you. You are forgiven for destroying my research.” Pouring himself another whiskey he raised his glass in your direction before taking a swig.

“Who else do you think is pretty in the team?” pressed Sam, clearly enjoying the situation. Steve held his breath as he watched you, wondering who you were going to single out.

“Nat. Nat is very pretty and absolutely terrifying.” You point in the general direction of Nat and she smiled at you in amusement.

“I’m not about to disagree with you on that one.” Clint chuckled settling himself on the sofa next to Sam.

“I wish I was as pretty as Nat.” you murmured to yourself.

“You’re gorgeous, doll,” Bucky stated from across the room. 

“Thanks, Buck. You are pretty hot yourself.” Looking over at him you winked and he shook his head with a soft smile. 

“Bucky’s hot?” Tony blurted in disbelief, how could you say he was pretty but Barnes was hot?

“Yeah, he has those eyes you could just swim in and that pout that draws your attention to his lips and… yeah, he’s hot.” You nod at Stark, your face completely blank. Steve stood up and walked away from the sofas, collecting glasses left from the party. Of course you would have a thing for Bucky, it wouldn’t be the first time he had lost out on a girl to his best friend.

“Do you… do you have a crush on Barnes?!?” Tony’s eyes had narrowed as he tried to read you. Steve paused, straining to hear your response.

“Nah, I can just appreciate how easy he is on the eye.” Shrugging, your mouth curled into a lazy grin.

“Oh, do me!” Clint burst out, bouncing up and down where he sat.

“I’d rather not. I mean, I just don’t see you that way, Barton.” Leaning across Sam you patted Clint on the knee apologetically.

“No, I meant… never mind.” He sighed, knowing that he would only end up digging himself a hole if he continued.

“Come on you, I think it’s time everyone stopped quizzing you and you went to bed.” Steve put the empty glasses down on the coffee table and walked over to you, pulling you to your feet. He didn’t like where these questions and thought you might regret your words in the morning. He already knew Tony wasn’t about to let the fact you called Buck hot drop anytime soon.

“You taking me to bed Steve?” you mumble into his chest as you fall against him and he felt a flush creep over his skin.

“Are you blushing Capsicle?” Tony teased as he watched the exchange. He’s long suspected Steve had a soft spot for you and took any opportunity to make him squirm.

“Shut up Stark. Come on.” Steve hoisted you up into his arms and carried you towards the elevator.

Getting out of the elevator on your floor he headed towards your door. Resting your head on Steve’s shoulder you hummed in his ear “Steve?”

“Yeah?” his voice no louder than a whisper, he was far too aware of your breath on his neck

“I think you’re pretty.” You sigh, and he could feel your lips almost brushing against his skin and he suppressed a shiver.

“I think you’re pretty too.” He confessed with a gentle smile.

“Prettier than Nat?” you wonder and he laughs, the rumble in his chest vibrated through you pleasantly.

“Yeah, much prettier than Nat,” he assured you as he lowered your feet to the floor. Standing in front of him you place your hands on his chest to steady yourself.

“Steve?” you look up at him and, not for the first time, you were struck by how beautiful his eyes were.

“Yeah?” his voice was barely audible and you could feel his heart beating faster under your palm.

“I really like you.” You said earnestly and the corners of his mouth twitched up.

“I really like you too.” He smiled and you stared at him, wondering if he meant what you did. The alcohol in your system suddenly made you bold.

“Can I kiss you?” you tilted your head a fraction, raising up on your tiptoes. 

“Ask me tomorrow when you have less alcohol in your blood.” Steve cursed himself for being such a good guy in that moment. He had wanted to kiss you from the moment you had met and here you were, so close. 

“Maybe.” You stepped away from him and opened the door.

“My answer will be yes, I just need to know you want this when you’re sober.” He was almost pleading, he was praying that this wasn’t just a drunken confession, that you wanted him as much as he wanted you.

“Goodnight Steve.” You smile as you close the door.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He murmured, standing outside your door hoping he that wasn’t the only opportunity he would get to kiss you.


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out of your friends discovering that Tequila is your kyptonite.

Daylight permeated your vision and you groaned. Turning your head felt the subtle pounding of the mother and father of all headaches with the possibility of a whole load of baby headaches coming along shortly. Your mouth was dry and it felt like you had been licking a bear for at least three hours in your sleep. And not a cute little animated bear, a full-blown grizzly who had been wandering in the woods for years and hadn’t bathed in its entire memory. Forcing one eye open you look down and realise that you were still in last nights clothes. Well, at least you weren’t waking up in someone else's room naked you thought to yourself. Just as you were considering turning over and going back to sleep an alarm sounded through the tower. Leaping up you immediately regretted your reflexes as the room span. “FRIDAY, what the hell is going on?” you manage to ask, your voice husky and several octaves lower than usual.

“I am sorry for the disturbance, Sargent Barnes has had a small accident in the kitchen but it is under control now.” Rolling your eyes you wondered what Bucky had managed to set on fire this time and headed towards the bathroom. You were already on your feet so you figured a shower and food was the way forward.

Heading down in the elevator you were surprised when the doors opened and Tony got in. His face lit up at the sight of you and your stomach dropped. That special grin he was sporting was reserved for people he had something on. As the elevator continued its descent he began to sing quietly. “I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright!” by the time you reached your floor he was belting out the song with great gusto which was not helping your hangover one bit. He followed you towards the kitchen still singing. “See that pretty boy in the mirror there, who can that attractive guy be?”

“STARK! For the love of all things will you just drop it.” You turn and glare at him. You had no idea what his problem was or why he had decided a rendition of West Side Story was in order but you had had enough.

“You were the one who said I was pretty.” He grinned at you as he skipped past still humming. Frowning you replayed the parts of last night you could remember, there was no recollection of calling Tony pretty but it did sound like something you would do. Hoping that was the worst thing you had done you continued on your mission to acquire breakfast.

Entering the kitchen you see Bucky and Barton sitting at the counter eating cereal. “Please tell me you didn’t find a way to burn cereal, Buck.” You chuckle as you grab a bowl and a box of chocolate pops. 

“Well, you know Bucky, he’s hot stuff.” Clint grinned at you and your brow furrowed.

“Okay.” You drew the word out, looking at your friend curiously.

“You think he’s hot right?” Barton continued as he looked at you with amusement.

“What?” This was a weird conversation and you were sure it wasn’t all down to your hangover.

“Thanks to Wilson we all know tequila is like your truth serum,” Bucky explained, still shoveling his food into his mouth as you groaned.

“Fuck, what did I say? Is that why Tony was singing ‘I feel pretty’ at me?” Bucky burst into laughter and nearly choked on his cereal.

“Well, you said Tony and Nat were pretty and that Bucky was hot.” Clint counted off the people you had complimented on his fingers thoughtfully.

“And that Barton wasn’t your type.” Buck chimed in causing a pout to appear on Clint’s face.

“Hey man.” He hit Barnes on the arm in protest.

“What? You’re trying to embarrass the poor girl.”

“Thanks, Buck.” You took a seat next to him and let out a heavy sigh. “I am NEVER drinking again.”

“That’s what they all say.” Nat said appearing in the doorway, the only acknowledgment to her alcohol consumption the previous night were the dark glasses shielding her eyes.

You had been relaxing on the sofa with Nat when FRIDAY had announced that you had all been summoned to the briefing room. It was almost as if a collective groan had gone up around the building. “I bet this is Steve’s doing.” Natasha grumbled as you dragged yourselves to your feet and headed to join the rest of the team.

Taking your seat between Nat and Sam you look across the table to see Steve smiling at you. Nodding at him you wondered what his smile was about but, before you could ask Nat if you’d said anything stupid to or about Steve last night, Coulson strode in. Apparently, there was a Hydra base that needed to be infiltrated but because of the nature of their experimentation, it wasn’t a case of just going in all guns blazing. “I’m not going to lie, it’s going to be a difficult and dangerous one but we need someone in there undercover.” He slid a file across the table to you and you raised your eyebrows. It wasn’t uncommon for you to be the one undercover but for a mission this dangerous you’d have thought, with Nat having more experience, they would have chosen her. You were about to open the file when Steve snatched it up. Opening it he scanned the information and his face became stony and he shook his head. 

“You’re not sending her in.” He stated simply to Coulson.

“Do I not get a say in this?” You look from Steve to Coulson but neither acknowledged your words.

“I’ll do it.” Steve got to his feet as if it was a done deal.

“You are too familiar a face for this Steve.” Coulson reasoned. “We need someone they won’t suspect, someone with undercover experience in these matters. She is the obvious choice.”

“You are not sending her in.” His voice raised just a fraction and you felt anger rising within you. Why the hell was he mission blocking you? Getting to your feet you slam your hands down on the table making Steve’s turn to look at you.

“What makes you think I can’t handle myself? This mission is important!”

“You’re important too.” He yelled. A hush descended on the room as you stood staring at Steve, wide-eyed. Before you could even formulate what to say he threw the folder on the table and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Hey! I’d appreciate a little more care with the very expensive décor!” Tony called after him with a frown.

“What the…?” you manage to mutter as you look at the door through which Steve had made his dramatic exit.

“Go.” Nat said softly, touching your arm. Turning your gaze to her she just smiles and nods. “Go after him.”

Running down the corridor you finally spot him about to turn another corner. “STEVE!” you yell making him pause, turning to look at you with a mixture of surprise and shame. Skidding to a halt a few feet from him you looked up at him, realizing you didn’t actually know what you were going to say to him. He rubbed the back of his neck avoiding eye contact and an uncomfortable silence blanketed the corridor.

“Look, whatever I did last night I’m sorry.” You figured that it was a safe bet that his mood was connected with your drunken evening. “I don’t actually remember anything after Tony standing on the table yelling through a version of My Way.”

“I noticed.” Steve sighed, his shoulders sinking as he realized that your conversation last night was purely alcohol fueled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you furrowed your brow and tilted your head, there was obviously something going on here and, not for the first time today, you wished people would just tell you what happened last night.

“I just mean… you said a lot of stuff last night that you obviously don’t remember so…”

“I believe Sam let my little secret slip about drunk me.” You chuckled mirthlessly, you must remember to kill him later, or at least cause him some physical pain in return for his betrayal. “So now everyone is aware that I think Tony is pretty and Bucky is hot.”

“You…you really think that?” His eyes searched your expression, wondering if everything you said last night might be true.

“Well…yeah. Drunk me is nothing but honest, sometimes brutally so…oh man! What did I say to you!?!” Apprehension washed over you, you weren’t sure you really wanted to hear this.

“It’s possible that you told me that I’m pretty.” He smirked as you cringed.

“That’s embarrassing.” You roll your eyes at your own behavior but in the scheme of things, it wasn’t too bad. Steve took a step towards you and you looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that were twinkling at you.

“You may have also told me that you like me.” The corners of his lips twitched up into a gentle smile as he saw you become a little more flustered.

“You are a very likable guy Steve.” You rationalized, praying that was all you had said. Perhaps you could talk your way out of this but as he moved closer still you knew he wasn’t finished.

“Then you asked if you could kiss me.” His voice was soft and low. You hung your head, bringing your hands up to cover your face. It was about now that you wished the ground would just swallow you up. 

“Shit.” You whispered to yourself. You had managed to keep your feelings for Steve under wraps all this time and one drunk night completely ruined everything, no wonder he was being weird with you.

“Steve I…” you began, about to apologize for putting your friendship at risk

“Ask me again.” He urged.

“What?” Your head shot up and you realized you were only inches apart.

“Ask. Me. Again.” Your heart rate increased at his words and you swallowed thickly.

“Can I…” He didn’t let you finish before his lips were pressed to yours in a searing passionate kiss.


End file.
